Guilherme Briggs
Guilherme Briggs (b. 1970, Brazil) is a Brazillian voice actor, dubbing director, announcer, and translator who has been heard in several Muppet/Creature Shop dubs, heard at one time or another as Sam the Eagle, Bubba the Rat, and the Swedish Chef, among others. He also dubbed Valentine in the Jim Henson Company feature MirrorMask. In 2011, he directed Brazilian/Portuguese dub of The Muppets, also voicing Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Sam the Eagle and Hobo Joe. Guilherme Briggs began his voice-over career in 1991 (20 years on December / 2011) and has become one of the most prolific Brazilian dubbers, often cast in heroic or comedic leading roles, particularly in animation. His voice was heard as Superman in Lois & Clark, Justice League/Justice League Unlimited, and several direct-to-dvd features; Optimus Prime in three different Transformers animated series and the live-action movies; and Harrison Ford in the redubs of the respective original Indiana Jones and Star Wars trilogies. He regularly dubs Brendan Fraser, Denzel Washington, Owen Wilson, Jim Carrey, Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson, as well as Dick Van Dyke in Mary Poppins, Julian McMahon in the Fantastic Four movies and Nip/Tuck series, and Zachary Quinto as Spock in Star Trek. On TV, he dubbed Josh Holloway (Sawyer) on Lost, and David Schwimmer (Ross) on Friends. In animation, he voiced Buzz Lightyear in the Toy Story movies, Freakazoid, Cosmo in Fairly Oddparents, Dagget in Angry Beavers, Master Yoda in Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Marvin the Martian and Pepe LePew in various Looney Tunes projects, Mickey Mouse in Mickey Mouse Club House, specials and shows, Samurai Jack, King Julien in Madagascar and Madagascar Escape 2 Africa, Ramon in Happy Feet and Happy Feet Two, Kronk in The Emperor's New Groove and Kronk's New Groove (as well as the spinoff television series The Emperor's New School), Dimitri in Anastasia, Captain Hank Murphy in Sealab 2021, Otis in Barnyard, Nigel in Rio, Eduardo in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Spike Spiegel in Cowboy Bebop: The Movie, I. R. Baboon in I Am Weasel, the Minions in Despicable Me, Him in The Powerpuff Girls, the title character in the live action film Yogi Bear, Tulio in The Road to El Dorado and Moses in The Prince of Egypt. He is one of the official announcers of Cartoon Network in Brazil since 1994. He directed many projects, since 2003: Sin City, Mulan 2, The Ant Bully, The Monster House, Watchmen, the Transformers film series, Star Trek (2009), Robin Hood, Seven Pounds, Despicable Me, Hollywoodland, Barnyard, Surf's Up, Open Season, G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra, Zathura, the Iron Man film series, A Night at the Museum 1 and 2, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Cowboys and Aliens, Rio, Hop, Salt, 'The Wolf Man, The Simpsons Movie, Tron Legacy, Avatar, and Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol. He translated to portuguese the first 3 Star Wars episodes: The Phantom Menace, Attack of the Clones, and Revenge of the Sith, the first animated series of Star Wars: The Clone Wars and many projects, trailers and promos for Walt Disney, including the films Mulan 2 and Cars 2. He also has a popular blog among kids and adults: "Teatro de Bonecos" (an action figure / dolls / toys blog) that he created in 2008. With the black dog puppet Tobias, a carismatic character and a symbol of creativity and simplicity among all the fans (and also the "guardian" of the blog), he creates stories, comic strips and very funny videos. Category:Actors from Brazil